Opposing Forces
by Silver Azure
Summary: Glar is the peace lover who is antiwar, Dax is the warmonger who hates peace and has a thirst for blood...how will these two coexist? RATED K PLUS FOR SOME VIOLENCE, HOPE YOU R&R!


Now those who have seen Planet 51, all know Glar as the hippie, the peace loving protester but what if there was someone to challenge him? A warmonger shall I say?

It was during the so called Alien Crisis when Chuck landed on Planet 51, outside were Glar and Neera who were protesting, now until Glar explained Neera didn't know what protesting was. Now we cut to our other protagonist by the name of Dax who is the opposite of Glar, Dax is a warmonger with a thirst for blood and has no sympathy for those who do wrong. Dax and Glar…hate each other because they see different political views, Glar protests when he thinks things are wrong but Dax on the other hand takes what's given to him. Back to our story though, Dax walked by with a couple of his friends and noticed the protesting…which gave him an idea for mischief;

"GET A JOB, HIPPIES!" exclaimed Dax

This really got on the protesters nerves, especially Glar's, not so much Neera's though because she wasn't a hippie so what Dax exclaimed really didn't faze her.

"WARMONGER!" exclaimed a protester

"JERK!" exclaimed another

"REPUBLICAN!" exclaimed yet another

"AND PROUD OF IT!" exclaimed Dax

This really had gotten on Glar's nerves but like said before he's pretty much a lover not a fighter

"People please, if we'd want to see things from his point of view we would have to close our minds and dumb down our vocabulary a bit" joked Glar and everyone began to laugh with him as Dax and friends walked away in disgust at them.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

In History class they were discussing current events; Dax was in the back of the classroom while Glar sat next to Neera who sat next to Lem. Their teacher had brought in a newspaper and began to read aloud the headline;

"Hmm…Army plans to build nuke to blow up Alien Planet" read the teacher aloud

"That's cruel!" exclaimed Glar

Hearing that made Dax cross

"Cruel? That thing is for your protection pal!" exclaimed Dax

Neera and Lem just shook their heads in disgust at the boys' childish actions

"_Here they go again" _Neera thought to herself

"Protection? You think it's for protection? That thing will kill many innocents!" exclaimed Glar

"That's a good thing, who knows if they're training aliens to come and attack us? Better we hit them before they hit us!" exclaimed Dax in retaliation

Lem didn't mention the fact that he was hiding Chuck (the so called _Alien_) in his room, because he really didn't want that kind of attention. Finally Neera got fed up with them;

"OH WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?" she yelled

"I agree with Neera, if you boys wanna fight take it outside but in class I will not have any outbursts or shenanigans! Detention, both of you after school!" exclaimed the teacher who was very angry at them

"Way to go _REPUBLICAN!_" exclaimed Glar

"Shut it Hippie!" exclaimed Dax

Lem and Neera yes were both their friends but hated to see them arguing because of their difference in political views.

**[TIME FOR DETENTION]**

Dax and Glar were pretty much the only two in detention, they were in the room that they're normally in for Math class but after school it's the detention room and watching them was their history teacher.

"Alright boys, let's settle this" he said

"Well this…this…WARMONGER thinks we should nuke another planet!" exclaimed Glar in disgust

"For our protection, beatnik!" exclaimed Dax

"Innocent women and children will die, idiot!" exclaimed Glar

The teacher just sat back and decided the best course of action was to let the two vent their race verbally, if it goes physical security will be called.

"Like I said before how do we know they're not running some intergalactic boot camp or something?" exclaimed Dax

"It's people like you that make me protest!" exclaimed Glar

"What the heck do you peace freaks want anyways?" exclaimed Dax

"We _DON'T _want this planet fighting in an immoral war!" exclaimed Glar

"Well if y'all don't like ya can lump it, take up the street and dump it" replied Dax

"Oh, so what you're saying is Planet 51 love it or leave it?" exclaimed a disgusted Glar

"That's right, it's a free planet so am-scray!" exclaimed Dax

"Well then that would include me too!" exclaimed Glar

"Well then toodely ooh to you too!" taunted Dax

After an hour of bickering, detention was finally over and their teacher had sighed a big sigh of relief but Dax and Glar weren't done arguing yet. They even argued outside of the building in front of Lem and Neera;

"Listen Glar if you wanna nitpick" said Dax before Glar cut him off

"What nitpicking?" exclaimed Glar

Finally Lem and Neera got fed up with Dax and Glar's constant arguing

"Alright you two if you're gonna keep arguing, then we shouldn't hang out anymore!" exclaimed Lem

"Yeah, call us when you've act like adults!" exclaimed Neera in agreement

With that being said, Lem and Neera walked off together in a huff, but that still didn't stop Dax and Glar from bickering.

"Way to go hippie!" exclaimed Dax

"ME? You're the one who started!" exclaimed Glar

The two bickered like little children as they both walked home, both in their own minds thinking that they were right.

_(A/N) Hope you liked my first Planet 51 fic, the only characters I own are Dax and the history teacher that's it! So I hope you R&R!_


End file.
